LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures
LEGO Indiana Jones: the Original Adventures is an Indiana Jones Video Game for Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360 and Windows PC. The Mac OS X version of the game was released by Feral Interactive on April 28, 2011. You can play as the villains and the heroes. The characters can be bought at the shop. It is about the first three movies (Raiders of the Lost Ark, The Temple of Doom, and The Last Crusade). The hub for this game is Barnett College. It was followed by ''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues''.'' This game was going to be released in Japan, but the Japanese version ended up being cancelled for unknown reasons. Gameplay Like the LEGO Star Wars games, has the build feature and small character doors, as well as some newer ones, such as the excavation, academic, enemy disguise, and super-jump abilities. This game utilizes treasure chests instead of "Canisters" and also makes use of Postage/Packages and a mailbox for extras. The hallway is near identical to the diner counters in the previous installments in function, but offers everything in separate rooms. There are eighteen normal levels, there are three secret levels and over 40 achievements and trophies, as well as a secret character: Han Solo. Solo is obtainable by collecting five Star Wars characters throughout the game. There are also many other Star Wars references within the cutscenes. Characters * Indiana Jones (Available in normal clothes, desert, army disguise, dinner suit, Kali, professor, as a young boy, desert disguise, and as an officer) * Satipo indianajonescharactercircle.png|Indiana Jones satipocharactertoken.png|Satipo jockcharactertoken.png|Jock marioncharactertoken.png|Marion indianajones(desert)charactertoken.png|Indiana Jones (Desert) * Jock * Marion (Available in normal clothes, Cairo, evening dress, and nightgown.) * Sallah (Available in desert variant, and fez.) * Willie (Available in normal, evening dress, ceremony, dinner suit, and pajamas) * Short Round * Elsa (Available as normal variant, officer and desert variant.) * Brody * Henry Jones * Young Indy * Boy Scout * Hovitos Tribesman * Barranca * Belloq (Available in normal clothes, robes and jungle.) * Jungle Guide * Major Toht * Enemy Guard (Available as normal and mountains.) * Bazooka Trooper (Available in Raiders and Crusade.) * Sherpa Brawler * Sherpa Gunner * Bandit (Available as normal, swordsman, and masked variants.) * Enemy Officer (Available as normal and desert variants.) * Enemy Soldier (Desert) * Monkey Man * Enemy Boxer * Captain Katanga * First Mate * Kao Kan * Wu Han * Lao Che * Chen * Dancing Girl * Maharajah * Pankot Assasin * Pankot Guard * Village Elder * Village Dignitary * Chatter Lal (Available in normal and thuggee.) * Thuggee Acolyte * Thuggee * Slave Child * Thuggee Slave Driver * Mola Ram * British Officer * British Soldier * British Commander * Kazim (Available in normal and desert.) * Enemy Butler * Enemy Radio Operator * Colonel Vogel * Enemy Pilot * Donovan * Grail Knight * Fedora * Han Solo * Clown (only on the Nintendo DS version) Extra toggle characters * Grave Robber 1 * Grave Robber 2 * Shanghai Hoodlum 1 * Shanghai Hoodlum 2 * Dancing Girl 2 * Santa Levels Raiders of the Lost Ark Lost Temple * Characters: Indiana Jones, Satipo, Jock Into the Mountains * Characters: Indiana Jones, Marion * Boss: Major Toht (4+3 hearts), Sherpa Gunner (4 hearts) * Extra Toggle Characters: Santa City of Danger * Characters: Indiana Jones, Marion * Boss: Cairo Swordsman (DS Only) The Well of Souls * Characters: Indiana Jones, Sallah, Marion * Boss: Basilisk Pursuing the Ark * Characters: Indiana Jones, Marion, Sallah * Boss: Enemy Boxer Opening the Ark * Characters: Indiana Jones, Marion * Boss: Belloq (Ceremonial) Temple of Doom Shanghai Showdown In this level, the player must first heal Indy with an antidote, as Willie. Then, after making their escape, Indy and Willie must find and fix Lao Che's plane.To escape the club,you can just use a sword.It is the only level based in Shanghai. * Characters: Indiana Jones, Willie, Short Round * Extra Toggle Characters: Dancing Girl 2, Shanghai Hoodlums 1 & 2 Pankot Secrets * Characters: Indiana Jones, Willie, Short Round Temple of Kali * Characters: Indiana Jones, Short Round * Boss: Chatter Lal Free the Slaves * Characters: Indiana Jones, Willie, Short Round * Boss: Thuggee Slave Driver Escape the Mines * Characters: Indiana Jones, Willie, Short Round Battle on Bridge * Characters: Indiana Jones, Willie, Short Round * Boss: Mola Ram The Last Crusade The Hunt for Sir Richard * Characters: Indiana Jones, Elsa, Brody * Boss: Kazim Castle Rescue * Characters: Indiana Jones, Elsa, Henry Jones * Boss: Enemy Radio Operator Motorcycle Escape * Characters: Indiana Jones, Henry Jones Trouble in the Sky * Characters: Indiana Jones, Henry Jones * Boss: Colonel Vogel Desert Ambush * Characters: Indiana Jones, Sallah (Fez) * Boss: Colonel Vogel Note: Vogel's Tank is not a customized WWI like in the film, but a M113 Armoured Personnel Carrier Temple of the Grail * Characters: Indiana Jones, Brody, Henry Jones, Sallah (Fez) *Boss: Grail Knight Notes Cover Art Lijnds.jpg Lijwii.jpg Gallery Indy Concept 1.jpg|Concept Art Indy Concept 2.jpg|Concept Art Indy Concept 3.jpg|Concept Art Indy Concept 4.jpg|Concept Art Lol well.jpg|The Well of Souls cutscene External links * [http://www.feralinteractive.com/en/mac-games/legoindy/ ''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures for Mac] from Feral Interactive References Category:Video Games Category:Indiana Jones Category:2008 media